


Taste

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stolen moments.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://obsessed1.livejournal.com/profile)[**obsessed1**](http://obsessed1.livejournal.com/) it's not quite porn but it is Terry/Ron...does that count? *grin*  


* * *

  
“Fuck, that feels good.”

It was the first words spoken between the two of them that night. Ron was leaning against the wall, his trousers around his knees, shorts barely pushed past his arse, and his cock buried in the warm, wet throat of his Herbology partner. Terry was quiet as he sucked him hard, both aware that they had very little time before they might be missed by their respected friends.

Stolen moments between class, sneaking off on weekends, study sessions that ended with one of them beneath the table in the library praying that Hermione wouldn’t suddenly need a book, though, if she caught them, she‘d probably cast a concealment charm and smirk before walking away. His fingers tangled in Terry’s dark hair, urging him closer.

Ron still wasn’t quite sure what they were to each other. They shagged. They played Quidditch on weekends. They studied. It wasn’t like they were a couple or anything, but, well, maybe they were, in a way. They didn’t talk about it. It had just happened one night and neither complained when it kept happening.

That was six months ago. School was over in another month and Ron had no idea what would happen to them. Good chance he’d die helping Harry, which was fine. He didn’t _want_ to die, but he would, for Harry or Hermione, to protect them or keep them safe. There hadn’t been any doubts about that from the time he was a kid, just something he knew he’d do if necessary. Just like he knew they’d die for him. That’s what friends like them did, right? It made them stronger, closer, and a reason to fight even harder because they needed each other. His friends were his family in all the ways that mattered so he knew there was a good chance he’d not live to see another birthday.

They knew about him, knew about Terry, and accepted it without once making him feel weird or odd for liking a bloke. Harry had just smiled and made a joke about not checking out his arse in the showers, and Hermione, well, his girl had supported him without hesitation. He loved them even more for that unconditional love. No one else knew about Terry, not for certain. There were whispers, suspicions, gossip, but neither of them confirmed or denied. They ignored it and, eventually, something else replaced the rumors.

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of Terry. He rather fancied himself in love with the Ravenclaw. Well, as much as love could be when he was barely eighteen and couldn’t plan a future beyond an impending war that seemed to get closer every passing day. Keeping it hidden, keeping their relationship private, it kept Terry safe. If word got out he was shagging Terry, he’d be putting a target on him and the danger would be even worse.

That was the reason Harry didn’t get involved. Harry knew the risk of loving anyone, knew he had to focus on defeating Voldemort before he’d ever be able to love. It was the reason Hermione had kept her infatuation with his own brother private, not letting anyone know she’d spent the winter hols in Romania because such knowledge would put Charlie in more danger.

Until Voldemort was gone, until his Death Eaters were captured and killed, they couldn’t care about anyone except each other. Once it was over, if they lived, then they could be free to love and be with anyone they wanted. Until then, it was a secret. A secret that Terry understood needed to be kept, which made Ron fancy him even more.

Ron slowly moved his hips forward, Terry’s tongue licking and caressing his cock, soft suction making him groan. Terry looked up at him, their eyes meeting, and Ron smiled, rough fingertips moving over smooth skin. When he felt Terry’s finger pressing against his arse, he shifted, eyes darting to the still closed door before he let himself go with a low moan. Terry swallowed, moving his head back and forth until Ron finally pushed him back, shaking his head. “No more, mate.”

Terry stood, his hands dusting off his robes, looking rather prissy despite the fact that he’d just sucked him off until his knees went weak. Ron started to grin, a mischievous gleam entering his blue eyes as he kissed Terry, tasting himself. As they kissed, he switched their positions, his hand moving into his trousers and stroking. They still had a bit of time before they‘d be expected in their dorms, at least enough for him to enjoy a taste of Terry.

The End


End file.
